Natural stone claddings are increasingly used which in addition to a special visual appeal also ensure a permanent and clean solution. The current trends go in the direction of smaller natural stone elements 11.1, 11.2, 11.3 which are arranged in the manner of belts, as is shown in FIG. 1A on the basis of a vertical house façade. These natural stone elements 11.1, 11.2, 11.3 are difficult to mount, which drives up costs for such claddings and can lead to the consequence that imprecise defects occur during mounting which may impair the visual effect.
Frequently, natural stone elements are mounted on a wall with so-called anchors. One hole needs to be drilled into the wall for each anchor, and each anchor needs to be fastened individually in these holes. The natural stone elements then typically have holes on the rear side which enable placing the natural stone elements on the anchors.
Other façade solutions work with glued natural stone elements. This kind of façade cladding is partly rejected because builders doubt the durability of such glued solutions under changing weather conditions.
It is therefore the object to develop a mounting apparatus or respective mounting means which are easier to handle and which, depending on the wishes of the builder or architect, allow offering elegant and durable claddings with natural stone elements.
It is a further object in accordance with the invention to offer a solution which is stable and durable, with the mounting of the natural stone elements being simpler than was the case with previous approaches.